


Day 1: Tentacle Sex with Reaper/Gabriel Reyes

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Cocks, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Established Use of Safewords, F/M, Inaccurate translations, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Minor cum inflation, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Stalker Gabriel Reyes, Unprotected Sex, lots of cocks, possible somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: You didn't know you had a stalker. You also didn't know he was none other than the tall, dark, and scary Reaper.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945870
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Day 1: Tentacle Sex with Reaper/Gabriel Reyes

You were on your phone, scrolling through whatever. You weren't planning to sleep in a few more hours or so, but when you saw the figure that move in your closet, you were definitely not sleeping tonight. You looked at it for a bit, but it was too dark. You opened your lamp, and well, it was nothing. Your mind was probably fucking with you. r/NoSleep does that sometimes.

You laid back on your bed, securing yourself with your blanket and continued scrolling through the depths of Reddit. Eventually, the fear subsides, your brain convincing yourself that it was nothing.

From the closet, the Reaper watched you. You were so pure and so delicate, he wanted to ravish you. To ruin you and corrupt you. He'd been watching you closely for awhile now. From your closet, from your window, sometimes he'd even join you when you're deep in sleep. You never noticed. Not. One. Bit. (Atleast that's what he knows.)

Eventually, you got rid of r/NoSleep, figuring it'd be the best to let yourself rest tonight, and you ended up scrolling through the NSFW subreddits. You lowered your volume despite no one being home (Is that so?) and let the porn play.

Reaper could hear and see everything. The way your heart beat faster, the way you'd bite your lip. Of course, the previous times, he'd been dying (literally) to join you in your little fun time. The way you'd whine and moan, Gods, they were enough to keep Reaper up all night.

You yawned and stretched a little before shutting off your phone. You were sleepy, and you thought of nothing but positive thoughts, just to not scare yourself again. And with a blink of an eye, you were sleeping.

Reaper emerged from your closet, his smoke returning to his human figure. He takes off his mask, setting it down somewhere. His dark red eyes stared at you, and you shift a bit, trying to warm yourself up with the blanket when you feel the sudden drop of temperature. He watches you, and he sits down beside you, lightly playing with your hair.

Maybe that's why he wanted you. He wanted to feel normal, at least, even just a little. Feel like he was wanted. But he knew he was far from normal, and he was far from having a normal life. Instead, he escapes to his temporary happiness. You.

He leans down, and he takes a whiff of your scent. He knew it was wrong, but his hand slips past your blanket and snakes down to your waist, waiting for you to react, but nothing. He moves his head down to your shoulders, and you let out a hum when you felt his cold, soft lips touch your shoulder.

His hand makes its way down to your still clothed sex, and you let out a soft moan when he started making small circles on it. God, it was driving Reaper crazy. Reaper kisses your shoulder, still rubbing you, and he hisses, trying to hold himself back. He knew you wouldn't ever want him.

But why did you put your hand ontop of his?

Why were your hips rocking against his fingers?

Most importantly, you were awake, but why weren't you running from him?

Reaper feels anxiety dwell within him, and he pulls away, smoking back in your closet. You immediately seek for his coldness, sitting up. "I-I know you're there." You said. "Come out. I-I'm uh, I'm not here to hurt you or turn you in," you said.

Reaper hesitates, but isn't this what he wanted? "I know you. You've been watching me, haven't you?" You spoke. "Come out. I wanna see you." You said. Reaper materializes in your closet, and you could see a feint outline of him.

"Trust me, cariño. You don't want to see me." Reaper said. "But I do." you said. "I won't run." You say. Reaper clenches his fist, before stepping out. The moon was the only thing that lit him up, and he wore a simple fit, black shirt and a dark pair of cargo pants.

"Now you've seen me," Reaper said, grabbing his mask. He was about to turn away when you called for him. "Don't leave." You said. "What about continuing where you left off?" You suggest, and Reaper stares at you in shock. "I could kill you easily, don't you know that?" Reaper said. Why was he pushing you away now?

"But you haven't. All these months, all you've done is watch me and join me in bed." you said. He was left silent. You got him there. "Come back to bed." You say, and Reaper couldn't resist your voice. Your sweet, enthralling voice.

With a flash, you were pinned down on the bed with Reaper on top of you. He looked at your eyes, searching for any sign of fear, but nothing. "I trust you," you said. "That's a bad idea," Reaper said, before glancing down at your lips.

You leaned in, and Reaper feels shivers in his skin when you pressed your lips against his. He held you down, and he couldn't control his grip on your wrist. He kisses you with pent up frustration, letting out gruff pants as he devoured your lips feverishly.

You wrap your legs around him, feeling his body closer to you. Reaper growled, and you let out a soft cry. Reaper lets go of your wrists to wrap his arms around your waist, finally happy that he got to hold you.

You wrap your arms around him, your fingers digging unto his nape as the two of you made out. Reaper has always felt cold, but this time it was different. His body felt warm, and all sorts of raw emotions were pooling in him. He pulls away and wastes no time as his ghostly lips kiss all over your neck.

"W-What should I call you?" You asked, and Reaper lets out a growl. "Daddy." He purred, before biting onto your neck, leaving his death mark. "I'm yours, Daddy," you pant, and Reaper feels shivers. "Oh, prinsesa, I know." He said, and you feel something run up your legs to your chest.

You look down, and it was a pair of long tendrils that teared away your shirt and latching onto your nipples. "Do you trust me, cariño?" Reaper asked, kissing your collarbone. "Yes." You say. "Good girl. What's your safeword?" He asked, looking up at you, and it was the cheesiest thing ever, but you could get lost in his crimson eyes.

_"Blossom."_

_-_

"Just like that, cariño. You're doing good." Gabriel growled, grabbing your hair and forcefully shoving his cock back in your throat. You had no choice but to let him manhandle you. Your hands and legs were bound by his black, thick tendrils, and you were suspended in the air. Your cunt was aching with excitement, and from time to time, a tentacle would brush over your entrance just to feel how soaked you were.

You gagged on Gabriel's cock, feeling tears stream down your face as he roughly fucked your face. Your jaw hurt, yet you didn't even think once about your safeword. "Oh, prinsesa. I've been dreaming about this for a long time," Gabriel growled, sheathing himself deep in your throat, and you could only helplessly cry out, trying to squirm away from his tendrils.

Gabriel lets out a guttural groan, feeling your throat nicely wrap around his thick, veiny cock. He throws his head back, and you start panting when he pulled out his cock, a string of saliva connecting your lips and his dick.

"You dirty little slut," Gabriel growled, pulling your hair and grabbing his cock as he smears his saliva and precum covered tip on your face and lips. "You're Daddy's little slut, right, babygirl?" Gabriel said, and you put your tongue out to taste his swollen head.

"Yes, Daddy," you say before sucking on the tip. "That's my girl." Gabe growled, forcing his cock back in your mouth, and you could barely keep your eyes open as he started to snap his hips rapidly. His balls slapped against your chin as drool leaked from the sides of your mouth. You feel a tendril rubbing itself against your bud, and you could only whine before it latches onto your clit. You moaned against Gabriel's cock but there was nothing more you could do. You feel your eyes roll back as the tentacles wrapped around your breasts squeeze you tighter.

"You're so fucking good, cariño. I can't wait to fuck that pussy." Gabriel growled, bulging his cock out of your cheek. Your eyes only rolled back as a tendril starts prodding itself against your entrance. Gabriel grabs your hair and starts to thrust into your mouth roughly. You could feel the tip of his head against the back of your throat, and you made these dirty, whorish sounds that were amazing to Gabe.

"You hear me, cariño? I'm gonna fucking break you." Gabriel added, and you could feel your juices ooze out in anticipation. "O-Oh, fuck. Your mouth feels so good." Gabe growled, thrusting irregularly. You could only shut your eyes as Gabriel used your slutty mouth, letting all the mess drip everywhere.

"Aah, mierda. You're gonna make me cum," Gabe growled. You could only hum and hollow your cheeks, and Gabe lets out high-pitched cries, which you absolutely adored. "Fuuuck, I'm gonna cum in your mouth, baby. Take it all in like a good slut for Daddy," Gabriel moaned, his hips going faster, and you could barely keep up with what was happening. Your orgasm was near as well, and you couldn't do anything but whine against Gabriel's cock and accept it.

Gabriel lets out a loud groan, burying himself deep in your throat, and you feel his cock twitch as he released his load in you. "Oh! Oh baby, that's it, take all of Daddy's cum," Gabriel moaned, bucking his hips. You let out a muffled scream as your first orgasm washed over you tonight. The tendril latched onto your clit kept going, and you squirmed, whining. Gabriel pulls his cock out, and your moans were much more audible.

"S-So sensitive... please," you cry out, feeling some drops of Gabriel's cum drip out from your lips. "You have a safeword, cariño," Gabriel tilts your jaw up to face him. Your face was flushed and you were sweating and messy with your sweat and your own saliva.

_" **Use it**." _

Gabriel growled, grabbing your jaw, and you could only moan against his hand, staying quiet. "You like this, don't you, you whore?" he growled, and a tendril smacks your ass. "Y-Yes, Daddy!" You cried out, and Gabriel lets go of your jaw. "You're such a pathetic slut." He said, and a tendril comes down on your ass again. Your hips wiggle, trying to move away from the tentacle sucking on your clit. You let out a loud squeal, a burning yet pleasurable sensation forming in you.

It was your second orgasm, and you were only getting sensitive. "Is my baby girl gonna cum?" Gabriel growled. "Yes, Daddy, please!" You cry out. "Then cum, baby. Accept everything Daddy gives you." Gabe said, and you let out a wail when you feel a tentacle push in your tight cunt. Your eyes rolled back, and you feel his cock (tentacle?) bulge against your tummy. "I'm so deep in you, baby," Gabriel said, looking at the tummy bulge.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" You screamed, feeling your orgasm rush through you. Your legs shook and your hips were frantic, but the thrusting never stopped. "Pathetic little whore," Gabriel growled, grabbing your neck and squeezing it tight. "Daddy! F-Ffuuuck!" You cried out, your eyes rolling back. You feel yet another tendril prod against your ass, and your eyes widen in panic. "Wait- Wait, hold on-!" You shut your eyes, feeling lube (or cum) splatter all over your ass, and you let out a shrill scream when a tendril pushes in your other hole. "That's it, you're taking it so good." Gabriel growled. You could only look at him, drooling, as his tentacles fucked you. You felt so full as Gabriel stuffed his precious babygirl so full of his cock. Your eyes were half lidded as your Daddy continued to fuck you.

"Oh- fuck! Please- just like that!" you cried out, feeling your holes get stretched by his tendrils. _"Usa tu boca para un buen uso," **Use your mouth for good use.**_ Gabriel growled, pulling on your hair and prodding his cock against your lips. "You're so pretty like this," Gabriel said, slapping you lightly on the cheek with his cock. You open your mouth, and Gabriel was more than happy to comply to shove his thick, still hard cock in your throat. Your eyes rolled back as another orgasm came washing through you. You were screaming and tearing up as Gabriel fucked your mouth. Your eyes were on him and him only.

"Fuuck, you're gonna make me fucking cum, cariño," Gabriel hissed, pulling his cock ut and letting it rest on your face. Your saliva dripped everywhere. You could barely speak, and you couldn't even think straight. "What's the matter, baby? Cat got your tongue?" Gabriel hissed, clearing your face away from stray hairs.

"Daddy- Too sensitive- A-Aah- I can't take it-!" You whimpered. "Take what? This?" Gabriel grinned, giving your ass and cunt harsh thrusts with his tendrils. You screamed and squirmed, but never slipped your safeword. "Oh, baby. Look at you," Gabriel mocked. "Drooling and dripping all over your bed." he teases, and you could barely even register what he was saying.

His cocks (tentacles?) felt too fucking good in you, and you didn't want it to stop. You wanted more of him. "Your cock, Daddy.." You muttered, before sticking your tongue out. Needless to say, Gabriel was caught off guard. "Please-" you plea, and you've never felt more satisfied when Gabriel finally shuts your whining up with his big cock.

"You're a cock hungry whore," Gabriel growled, snapping his hips quite harshly. You felt his balls slap against your chin, but neither of you cared. You gagged everytime he pushed in, and Gabriel groaned, feeling your holes involuntarily clench on him. "Gonna cum again, babygirl?" Gabriel purred, and you shook your head. It was too much, you couldn't cum anymore. "Let me say it again," Gabriel pulled your hair and bulged his cock out your cheek.

_"You're **going** to cum again, babygirl." _

And you could've sworn he started fucking you like there was no tomorrow. Your holes were getting pounded and used by his cocks, and he was in you so deep. You could feel your tummy bulge with every push of his tendrils, and your eyes rolled back as your screams were muffled by Gabriel's cock.

"Cum, you fucking whore." Gabriel said. There was a throbbing, intense sensation pooling in you. You whine when Gabriel pulls away from your lips, and more of your filthy sounds came out. "You're gonna cum for me, babygirl," Gabriel growled, and you feel the tentacle on your clit sucking on you again.

"I- I can't take it- Please!" You sobbed, tears streaming down your cheeks. "You **will**." Gabriel growled, and- did his eyes just flash red? (That's hot.) "Because you're my good little slut- and you're gonna take what Daddy's gonna give you." he said, and you could only moan and whine as Gabriel started stroking himself.

You screamed, and you felt like your nerves were on fire. You gushed all over Gabriel's tendrils, and your eyes rolled back as your hips bucked onto nothing. Not that did it stopped his tentacles from continuing their rough pace in your holes. Your noises and your expressions had sent Gabriel to his release. His cock twitches against his fist, and you were more than ready to take his cum.

"W-Want your cum, Daddy, please-" you whined. Gabriel hissed. "Say it again. Beg me more, baby," he growled. "I-I want your cum- Daddy. _Por favor._ I want you to fill me up with your cum." You whined. "Please _please_. I want it til it's leaking," you cooed, and your Daddy groans.

"Open fucking wide, baby," Gabriel growled, stroking himself faster. You put your tongue out, waiting for his cum. "Fuck- Fuuuuuck. I'm gonna fucking cum- Ah! Oh, fuck! Baby-!" Gabriel threw his head back, and you felt his cum on your face and tongue. "Daddy- please, breed me- Want your cum in my ass and pussy," you whined.

His tendrils worked on you, your holes erratically, and Gabriel felt like his whole body was in paradise, and his whole being was fulfilled. "Fuck!" He growled, shuddering, and his tendrils sheathe themselves deep in you, and you wailed, feeling his thick, hot load fill you up. "O-Oh, baby. Fuck." Gabriel moaned. Your eyes rolled back, feeling your tummy swell just a little with his cum, and you felt yourself almost pass out. He pulls out of your cum-filled holes, and you felt goosebumps rise in your skin. He leans down and kisses you, not really caring if his cum was on your tongue. You happily but weakly complied.

His cum leaked everywhere, and you were a mess. Gabriel pulls away to sit down, before his tendrils lays you down on his lap. "Are you okay?" Gabriel asked, and his tendrils retracted to wherever the hell it came from. He grabs his shirt and wipes off the cum off your face, and you weakly nod.

Gabriel wipes the remaining cum off, and throws his shirt away, then his eyes drift to your tummy. "You have a safeword," Gabriel said. "Let's just go to sleep," you said, and with the help of him, you move from his lap to the pillow. You tugged on his wrist to come join you. Gabriel feels a warm feeling in his heart. "Sleep with me." you say meekly. Gabriel sighs and takes you in his arms. You felt hot against his skin.

The Reaper doesn't sleep, but maybe as Gabriel, perhaps he could.


End file.
